


We Can't Pretend

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [24]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, The 2nd Law Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: One morning, you wake up unable to recognise your surroundings





	We Can't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> really hope none of my friends find this
> 
> title from resistance by muse

Chris feels hungover when he wakes up, even though he knows that isn’t a possibility anymore. He lies stock still until the fuzz clears and he’s staring at a hotel room, parallel to the one he’d packed his stuff into the day before, sun shining through the peak in the blinds, clearly early morning. He blinks a few times before a warm hand is on his bicep, jarring him suddenly.   
  
A new voice coughed. “Calm down, just me.”   
  
It’s Matthew. He’s in Matt’s hotel room; they’d come off stage, buzzing from their first performance of the tour, of the screaming fans and the music bleeding under their skin, before Matt had him pinned in a lonely corner and was feeling him up with no abandon.

Chris relaxed under his touch. “I thought…”   
  
Matt cleared his throat. “Well, we did-”   
  
“No. I thought I’d drunk.”   
  
“Oh.”

Matt slowly sat up, hair a complete mess, throwing Chris a dark look when the younger grinned at his appearance. “Oh shush, you git.”   
  
They both pause when Chris pulls up to grab his arm, as if the spell was broken by the brush of skin. “We… shouldn’t-”   
  
“A bit too late for that now, don’t you think?” Matt pressed, trying to sort his hair without a mirror, fingers placing a proper comb. He leaned over Chris when he didn’t push him away, raising an eyebrow as he rested a hand on Chris’ naked chest. He froze when Chris shifted, the blanket falling down slightly but nothing else happening, before Chris’s hand slipped up to hold Matt’s wrist, tugging him gently onto him.

“Yeah, okay, big fella. Show me what you got.”


End file.
